The present invention relates to panelings in general, and more particularly to improvements in panelings of the type wherein discrete panels are supported by or engage with a skeleton frame which is assembled of longitudinally and transversely extending frame members. Such paneling may be utilized as a decorative and/or protective cover for ceilings and/or walls as well as for many similar purposes.
A drawback of presently known panelings (whose components normally consist of wood) is that their assembly at the locus of use takes up a substantial amount of time. Moreover, the assembly of conventional panelings normally involves at least some finishing treatment, for example, the elimination of gaps or cracks which develop as a result of twisting, warping and/or other deformation of components during storage and/or during shipment to the locale of use. As a rule, a paneling consists of a frame and of discrete panels which are supported by the frame. The component parts of the frame must be cut to requisite length at the locus of use, and the panels are trimmed upon completed assembly of the frame so that they can properly cover the areas between the component parts of the frame.
Certain presently known panelings include a frame wherein the exposed surfaces of longitudinally and transversely extending frame members are disposed in a common plane and are flush with the exposed surfaces of the panels. Such panelings exhibit the drawback that any, even minor, shrinkage and/or expansion of their component parts results in the formation of cracks or gaps which detract from the appearance and are likely to accumulate dust, other foreign matter and/or to conceal vermin.
It was already proposed to assemble the frame of a paneling in such a way that the exposed surfaces of longitudinal frame members and the exposed surfaces of transverse frame members (such frame members together usually form a cellular structure whose cells are filled by discrete panels) are disposed in different planes. The transverse frame members normally overlap portions of longitudinal frame members. This is considered desirable because eventual gaps between the frame members are less likely to be visible even if the longitudinal frame members undergo substantial shrinkage (reducton of width). However, the cracks are still likely to develop, especially in response to twisting of transverse frame members and, even though less exposed, such cracks can still collect foreign matter and/or serve as a refuge and nesting place for vermin.